basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Exclamation B.C.
Athena Exclamation B.C. it's a argentinian top league team (Liga Nacional) of Basketsim. The owner and actually coach is Mod-Shata. Is one of the only 3 actives teams that won the First Division in Argentina. The captain and emblem player of ' Athena Exclamation B.C.' is the ex U18-NT player and actually NT player of Argentina Rogelio "El Muro" Mercado. Being part of the team since season 1. Club History Season 1 In season 1 a team was created in the south of Argentina, by the name of Deportivo Shata. This season marked the team for the future, wining the 3.5 league on his first appearance, and getting the promotion the best league of the country. The 2.2 league was the next step to the glory. In National cup was eliminated in second rond in a amazing match agaisnt the most winner argentinian team of all time Kpone Scorza, and also winner of that edition of the national cup. Season 2 In season 2, many changes on the roster was made. This was a season of testing, trying to get the best team possible, but changes come and go and the team doesn't seems to appear. The team get his poorest season in all his history finishing 5th on league and having a sooner elimination on national cup. Season 3 Another very poor season for the team, making more changes in the roster, the team seems have no luck with accesible matches, losing some easy points and relegating the team to another 5th position on league. And making also and early elimination of the cup. But this season was one of the most important for the coach Mod-Shata being elected as U-18 NT for the first time in his country, and putting an argentinian team on a WorlD Cup, with the Athena Exclamation B.C. player on the roster, Rogelio "El Muro" Mercado. Season 4 This season was another big step to the glory for Athena. The team won the second division with an impressive 22-2, and reaching the first division. And Athena seems to have found the teams already with the incorporation of an all around Pavlos Epithetikoglu. He work as a patch in the team, playing the majority of the time as SF or PF, but sometime he has to do it as a PG too, doing and excellent job. The cup was not the same story because another soon elimination take part on this season too. In the U-18 World Cup, the coach of Athena Mod-Shata reach the playoffs,losing for only 1 point against Lithuania. And finishing on a 5th position in this WC. Another nice achievment to celebrate. Season 5 Athena make and impressive campaing finish on his first season in the 3hd position in the main league of Argentina, showing to the team that they can win the First Division soon. The team also was eliminated in the national cup in second round. The coach Mod-Shata also was re-elected as U-18 of Argentina and making the second qualification to a WC in a row for Argentina. Season 6 One of the best season of the game with the season 7. The team reach the first position in the Top League. Winning it with a very impressive forcefulness since the begging to the final. The team also reach his best performance on the national cup reaching for the second time to a 5th round. The team qualify for the Champion Series for the first time. The team was renamed oficially as Athena Exclamation B.C. a week after reaching the championship. And in global terms, Athena's coach obtained the first medal on a WC for an American country. Winning the bronze medal in match against Finland (100-76). Season 7 In season 7, the team concentrated his power to try to win one of the most prestigious cups of basketsim, the Champions Series. The team has a very hard draw, having to fight against the best teams of the games. Like JJJ (previous winnner), Rimmers (previous finalist), Purak (Winner of Fair play Cup) and sorting all the obstacles to reach to the finals. A very hard finals take place against the slovenian champion, the serie has to be defined in all 3 matches for 3 points or less. In the last match Athena loose against X-Team, for only 3 points finish in the second position. The team try to mange agaisnt luck in the first division and finishing in the 3hd position again, and making his best performance on a national cup reaching the round 7. Arena The Arena of Athena Exclamation B.C. was named The Wall as a tribute to one of the favorites bands of the owner of the team, Pink Floyd. Actually counts with a capicity of 32.000 persons (all seated). And it's going to be one of the stadiums that will host the U-18 World Cup in Argentina. Current Roster Team's and Players' Records Team's records: Most points scored: 118 vs. C.A.Larroque Most points received: 103 vs. Bahia Blanca Eagles Least points received: 46 vs. Bot. Team no.590 Highest win: 110 - 51 vs. ADIEGO IS A SHIT ---- On 02.12.2008 club sold Urbano Santos for a record amount of 7.568.295 €. On 28.01.2009 club bought Miks Freibergs for a record amount of 10.193.436 €. ---- Player`s records: Most points in match : Stuart Barrera - 42 Most 3-pointers in match : Richard Street - 7 Most rebounds in match : Rogelio "El Muro" Mercado - 21 Most assists in match : Gojmir Petrič - 10 Most steals in match : Richard Street - 6 Most blocks in match : Pavlos Epithetikoglou - 3 Most turnovers in match : Xuan Tao - 9 Best rating in match : Gojmir Petrič - 45 Category:Teams - Ομάδες Category:Argentinian Teams - Αργεντινές ομάδες